Lumina
} |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:LuminaFlag.svg}}}| }px |- | align="center" colspan="2"|Flag |- | colspan="2" |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:LuminaBorders.jpg}}}| }px |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Nicknames': The Island State, The Tropical State |- | colspan="2" |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Capital | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Ha'ii |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Largest city | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Luma'a |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Official languages | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|English Chinese Japanese Reatinese (Luminese dialect) Korean Spanish |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Ethnic groups | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|83.18% Asian 9.05% European 6.87% Luminese 0.90% Other |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Demonym | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Luminan |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Government | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Governor | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Charles Dinh (Ind.) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Premier | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Luke Simpson (MDP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Deputy Premier | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Kaisi Guo (MDP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Assembly Speaker | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Michael Choy (CRP) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Legislature | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Legislative Assembly |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Federal representation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- House seats | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- House delegation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| *2 Mojang *1 Reform *1 United *1 Liberal |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Senate seats | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! style="vertical-align:top" colspan="2" align="left"|Formation |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Statehood | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|9 May 2022 |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Area | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|20,049 km² (4th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Population (2072) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|1,289,941 (8th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Density | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|64.3/km² (10th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|GSP (2072–73) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$35.134 billion (9th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Per capita | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$27,237 (10th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Time zone(s) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|CWST (UTC+9) CWDT (UTC+10) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Highest point | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Zeta Plateau (634m) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Abbreviation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|LM |} Lumina (/ˈluːmənə/ ''loo-mə-nə'', abbreviated as LM) is an island state located off the north coast of Craftia, approximately 320 km northwest of the Craftian mainland and about 30 km from the southernmost islands of neighbouring Loland. The state encompasses the main island of Lumina and 77 surrounding islands. Despite its inclusion in Craftia's jurisdiction, its traditional culture, language and the island's wildlife is more closely related to those of the southernmost islands of Loland, though still remain significantly distinct to both nations. Lumina's indigenous population, known as the Luminese, have a distinct and separately developed culture to the mainland Reatinese people. The state's capital is Ha'ii while the largest city is Luma'a. Lumina is renowned for its natural beauty, abundant beaches and untouched tropical ecosystems, including rainforest, which covers approximately 30% of the island. Its warm tropical climate, constant sunshine and traditional and rural culture fuels a booming tourism industry which dominates the state's economy. Lumina remains Craftia's least densely populated state, owing to much of the island's area being designated as conservation sites or national parkland. History Lumina is Craftia's newest state, being established in 2022. The island of Lumina was previously part of the state of Western Craftia from 2004 to 2002 and before that part of the sovereign state of the Republic of West Craftia. The island of Lumina has only politically belonged to Craftia or its predecessors since 1991 when it was annexed to the Province of West Craftia by the Miners Republic. It had previously been an independent country known as the Republic of Lumina, for a mere 4 years from 1987 to its annexation in 1991. It was part of the Miners Republic from 1844 to 1987. Lumina has voted against independence in multiple referendums. A major reason for this is potential economic issues which may arise from independence, even if Craftia gives support. In addition, there are growing fears of the Miners Republic launching a plan for annexation again due to the island's isolation.